A Mafia Love Story
by yukimiamotosan
Summary: Gokudera is always seen as aggressive, and the only emotions he shows are for Tsuna, the 10th Vongola Boss. However, Gokudera has another side to him that not many know. He is secretly in love with Yamamoto. And he finally confesses his feelings, and the two begin dating.. But Gokudera also has feelings for other mafioso. Can he remain faithful to Yamamoto?


Gokudera walked to Tsuna's house holding a bag consisting of two boxed lunches.

"I'll give on of these to the Juudaime to show my appreciation. He may even officially appoint me as his right hand man.

*Gokudera imagines Tsuna accepting the boxed lunch and smiling. "Arigatou Gokudera. Ne, you've worked hard lately. I'd really like you to be my right hand man."*

"Finally! I've been waiting for this day." Gokudera thought as he began to run. He was anxious to make it to Tsuna's house.

When Gokudera was halfway to his destination, he heard a familiar voice.

"Who is that strong mafioso? Well, I am Lambo. Who's gonna defeat Reborn, that is me, Lambo!" Lambo said as he walked down the street with candy in his hand.

"The stupid cow." Gokudera thought to himself.

*Lambo spots Gokudera and walks over to him*

"Ne, Aho-dera, whats in the bag?" Lambo said, "Lambo-san mitai!"

"None of your business Aho-shi." Gokudera shouted.

"Lambo-san mitai!" Lambo shouted as he grabbed the bag.

"Hanase Aho-shi!" Gokudera responded.

They both pulled at the bag and Gokudera decided to let go.

"Lambo-san tsuyoi na!" Lambo said as he began to laugh.

Gokudera kicked Lambo over into the fence and picked up the bag containing the boxed lunches.

Lambo looked up at Gokudera with tears in his eyes.

"Gotta...stay...calm." Lambo said before he burst into tears.

"Urusai yo!" Gokudera yelled.

*Yamamoto appears from behind*

"Ma, ma." Yamamoto says as he walks over to Lambo. "Candy wo tabetai ka?"

Lambo snatched the candy and began to eat it.

"The baseball nut. He always shows up when I go to visit the Juudaime. Kuso. I guess it can't be helped." Gokudera thought to himself.

*The three of them walk to Tsuna's house.*

Once they arrived, they saw Nana hanging the clothes outside to dry with Ipin and Fuuta.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, konnichiwa." Nana said with a smile.

"Konnichiwa." They responded at the same time.

"Tsu-kun is in the living with with Reborn-chan. I'm sure he will be happy to see the both of you." Nana said.

They entered the living room and they saw Tsuna working out a math problem while Reborn sat on his shoulders.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a smile.

Tsuna looked over at them with tears in his eyes.

"Tasukete." Tsuna said.

Reborn looked at Tsuna's answer. "Wrong." said Reborn and he grabbed Tsuna's ear.

"Itai. Yamero Reborn!" Tsuna said in pain.

"Then do it right Dame-Tsuna." Reborn responded.

Reborn then looked over at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said with a smile. He then punched Tsuna into the wall. "Time for a break."

Tsuna rubbed his head. "Was that hit even necessary Reborn!"

*Tsuna stands up*

"Juudaime, daijobu?" Gokudera asked.

"More or less." Tsuna said.

Gokudera slightly bowed as he presented one of the lunch boxes to Tsuna.

"Please accept this Juudaime." Gokudera said.

Tsuna took the lunch box. "Arigatou." he said.

Gokudera smiled.

"Here it goes," Gokudera thought, "He is finally going to appoint me as his right hand man."

*Bianchi enters*

"Those won't be necessary Hayato. I just made food for everyone." Bianchi said as she held a pot giving off poisonous fumes.

"No! Poison cooking!" Tsuna shouted.

"We're all dead." Reborn said.

"Don't say something so grim in such a calm manner Reborn!" Tsuna said.

*Bianchi gives Gokudera a weird look.*

"Hayato, why won't yout look at me." Bianchi asked as she turned Gokudera's head towards her.

"Aniki." Gokudera said as his stomach rumbled and he fell to the floor.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted as he ran over to Gokudera.

*Nana comes in with Ipin, Lambo, and Fuuta.*

"Huh, is Gokudera-kun sick? Yamamoto-kun, carry him up to Tsuna's room." Nana said.

"Hai." Yamamoto said as he put Gokudera on his back and left for the stairs.

While walking up the stairs, Gokudera could hear Tsuna.

"Bianchi, you can't pop up on Gokudera-kun like that." Tsuna stated with a serious voice.

"Hmm, I'm not allowed to speak to my brother?" Bianchi asked.

"Ano... well... I mean." Tsuna muttered. He didn't have a good comeback for Bianchi.

"Seems like your hunger has upset you. Here, eat." Bianchi told Tsuna as she moved a spoon of the poison cooking to his mouth.

Tsuna fell to the floor as he screamed.

"Tasukete Reborn... ehh... Reborn." Tsuna said as he looked over at Reborn, who had fallen asleep. "Don't fall asleep at such a critical moment!"

Tsuna looked up at Bianchi. "Oh no, this is it." he thought as the spoon got closer to his mouth.

*Lambo enters the room running from Ipin.

"Lambo, give back Ipin juice box." Ipin shouted as she jumped towards Lambo.

"No. This is Lambo-sans!" he responded.

When Lambo finished his sentence, Ipin crashed into him and the ten year bazooka appeared and swallowed the both of them.

*Adult Lambo and Adult Ipin appear*

"Hello young Vongola Juudaime." Adult Lambo said.

"Adult Lambo and Adult Ipin!" Tsuna said in a surprised tone.

*Bianchi looks at Adult Lambo*

"Romeo!" Bianchi said with an evil glare in her eyes.

Lambo sighed. "Well, it looks like I must be leaving Young Vongola Juudaime." he said and he ran out of the living room with Bianchi behind him.

"I have to hurry or the noodles will stretch." Adult Ipin said as she ran behind them.

*upstairs in Tsuna's room*

"The Juudaime tried to defend me. Maybe that was a sign he really wants me as his right hand man. But why did I have to be so weak." Gokudera thought to himself.

"Ne, Gokudera, I'm going to go and get some water." Yamamoto said as he left the room.

"Kuso. I just had to be carried by the baseball nut." Gokudera thought.

*Yamamoto returns and gives Gokudera a glass of water*

"Domo." Gokudera says before he begins to drink.

He looks over at Yamamoto. No one knew that Gokudera secretly had a crush on Yamamoto. He had always managed to hide his feelings. that was why he would always object to Yamamoto coming to Tsuna's house with him. He feared his true feelings may come out.

Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera.

"Kuso, there he goes with that damn smile." Gokudera thought as he began to blush.

"Gokudera, doushita? Your face is turning red." Yamamoto said.

"Nandemonai. Urusai!" Gokudera said as he turned his head.

Yamamoto began to laugh and he touched Hayato's shoulder.

Gokudera's heart began to race.

"What's so funny?" Gokudera asked, trying to sound annoyed. He tried to keep things how they usually were between the two of them.

"Its because I like you Gokudera." Yamamoto responded.

Gokudera's eyes widened. he couldn't believe his ears.

"I like you too!" Hayato shouted, unable to control himself.

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a confused look. "Huh?"

Gokudera was at a loss for words. There was no possible way to take back the words he had just said. Now what? How does he escape this embarrassing situation?

"Kaerimasu." Gokudera said as he stood up and headed for the door.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hand.

"Hanase!" Gokudera ordered.

"Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"I said let me go!" Gokudera retorted angrily.

The room grew silent for several moments.

"Say it again." Yamamoto said.

"Say what?" asked Hayato. He tried to act confused.

"What you said when you were in the bed."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing happened. Ima, hanase yo!"

Yamamoto didn't let go.

"I really like you, Gokudera."

Gokudera didn't respond. There it was again. This was no mistake, Yamamoto said that he really liked him.

"Nani?" asked Gokudera.

"You heard me. I said I really like you." Yamamoto said as he pulled Gokudera towards him.

The two guardians were face to face. Yamamoto was slightly taller than Gokudera, so he had to look down at him. The two stared into each other's eyes.

Yamamoto leaned in and kissed Hayato's lips.

"This can't be happening." Gokudera thought as he closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, Gokudera pulled away.

"We can't." He told Yamamoto.

"Why? I thought this was what you wanted." Yamamoto asked in a confused voice.

"It is, but... the Juudaime."

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera by the waist and kissed him again.

"Then, let's just keep this between us." he told Hayato.

"Dameda. We're mafioso. We can't."

"Gokudera, that doesn't matter. Trust me."

*Tsuna starts to open the door as he begins his sentence*

"Gokudera-kun, daijobu desu ka?" Tsuna asked.

Damn. Tsuna was coming. Gokudera had to think of a way to make things look normal.

"I will be the Juudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera shouted to Yamamoto.

"Ma, ma." Yamamoto responded with a smile.

Tsuna looked at the both of them with a smile.

"The same routine. I'm glad Gokudera-kun is okay." Tsuna thought.

"Tsu-kun, dinner is ready." Nana said from downstairs.

"Hai." Tsuna answered.

He then looked over at his two friends.

"Ne, you two are welcome to stay and eat with us." Tsuna said.

* Reborn appears behind Tsuna and knocks him to the floor*

"You are too slow Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Reborn! I haven't even left the room yet." Tsuna said in pain.

"Then hurry up. Or I will take your steak." Reborn threatened.

"Chotto matte Reborn!"

Yamamoto laughed as he followed the pair downstairs.

"Okay, I've got to act normal." Gokudera said to himself before leaving the room.

*Downstairs at the dinner table*

"Mama, Lambo-san wants more rice!" Shouted a hungry Lambo as he held up his bowl.

"Ipin mo." said Ipin.

"Hai." Nana responded with a smile as she walked over to the rice cooker.

It was a normal dinner at the Sawada household.

"Reborn, stop taking my food!" said Tsuna.

"The early bird gets the worm." said Reborn with a mouth full of food.

Everyone laughed, except Gokudera. The entire time, he could only think about Yamamoto and how soft Yamamoto's lips were against his.

"What about his lips?" asked Reborn.

Gokudera shot Reborn a crazy look. How did Reborn know.

"Reborn-san!" Hayato shouted.

"What? I can read minds. I have the right to ask." Reborn said while chewing rice.

Gokudera's heart began to beat rapidly. He looked over at Takeshi, who was acting normal.

"Kuso, how could he act so calm in this situation?" Hayato thought.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said, "Stay out of his mind."

"Urusai dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he reached over and took another piece of Tsuna's steak and he began to eat it. "And he is thinking about Yamamoto's lips."

Everyone looked at Gokudera.

Yamamoto began to laugh. On the inside, his heart was beating faster than the speed of light.

"Damn baseball nut. Even in this critical situation!" Gokudera thought.

He had to stay calm. He had to think. What could he say for a nice cover up.

"I was looking at the rice around his mouth." Gokudera said as he gave a slight laugh.

Of course, this wasn't normal. Gokudera rarely laughs, but no one else thought of that. They only joined in with him.

"Nice save." He thought to himself.

After dinner, Gokudera left immediately. Yamamoto decided to stay behind to play with Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta.

"I can't believe Reborn-san almost exposed me." Gokudera thought. "I'll just have to control my thoughts around him from now on."

This was the start of a long and complicated love story.


End file.
